Change's In Everything
by Zerabella Fallheart
Summary: Bella was only 11 when her mother died and left her baby sister in her care. The girls were in a unsafe environment that their father had created by working with the dark lord. Their mother was going to remove them shortly after giving birth to Bella's baby sister, but died. Now everything is hell for Bella, until she receives a letter with a red waxed "W" on the back. \BAD INTRO/


RE-EDITED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Bella, Lucy and their parents.

_**Bella is 16 years old, taking care of her baby sister since she was 5 after their mother's death. Bella was told about what she was shortly after her mother had gone into labor. That's when her life turned down to bad. She was told who her father was working for and that only endangered her and Rosey. She was always in danger accept for when she got a letter with a waxed W on the back. Her life was going to get better, or would it be the opposite?**_

* * *

The outside world was glistening in a beautiful hue of red, the horizon shined brightly as it reflected against wet hills and grassy plains. Dewdrops slid across leafs and dropped softly onto the soft, muddy earth, making a soft splash sound only ants and other bugs could hear. The only thing that didn't get the beautiful sun was a old manor that looked to be about 100 years old without repairs. The most damaged spot on the manor was the attic roof.

Fresh cold air drifted through cracks of the attic roof and breezed through the room. Little raindrops hovered on the tips of old moss, covered planks, daring to drip and fall onto whatever it was targeting. Unfortunately, the target was a little black kitten, paws outstretched absolutely everywhere, that was nestled in between two pairs of legs. If the raindrop were to drop, the people under the blankets would have a rude and scratchy awakening.

This morning felt like it was going to be a long one.

* * *

*Bella's Pov*

My breath came out heavy as I started to wake up from under the blankets. The air was moist in the blankets which ultimately meant it was cold in the room again.

I turned slowly in the blankets and faced my baby sister that was passed out on her pink pillow. Her mouth was wide open in a lopsided "O". I smiled softly at her. She was so adorable when she was asleep. She had a look that had no worries whatsoever in the world. I wished I had that. I slept with worry and fear stinking on me like chewing gum in hair.

I propped myself on my left elbow and pulled the blankets off my face, shivering drastically at the cold temperature in the room. Everytime I breathed, a cold cloud escaped my lips and disappeared a moment later.

Our kitten, Shadow, was laying peacefully between our legs, her paws on both our legs, purring like a madman.

Suddenly, Shadow sprung up in a second and screeched, I quickly put both my legs in front of Roseys and took on the scratches Shadow as accidently taking out.

"Shadow! stop!" I said quietly, then my eyes fell upon her head and I laughed." All this for a single rain-" I never got to fully finish my sentence as a bucket full of water that came from nowhere, dumped onto my bed, soaking me from top to bottom."-drop."

Rosey shot up, suddenly scared and shivering harshly. "Wh-what's going on?" She asked sleepily, but all the more awake.

Not as much as me thought, I added bitterly, standing up.

Bella was actually a nickname, my real and full name was Zerabella Fallheart. Only my mother and sometimes my sister would call me Zerabella. I was about 16 years of age, I had been going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic until my Mother died of childbirth, then my father pulled me out. I was 5,4 and had the same jet-black hair as my mother but it was very curly, unlike my mother's,and I had icy blue eyes. I was also rather scrawny and looked like I never eaten in my life.

Rosey was also a nickname, her real full name was Rosette Lynn Fallheart. She was a look alike from our mother. She had straight jet-black hair with soft brown eyes. Her features were soft and delicate. Her attitude sweet and caring but her strength, out of this world. Rosey was almost 10 years old. Just almost the right time to be going to school.

"There was a rainstorm last night and it seemed like it clogged up the drain pipes again." I informed her as I gave her my robe from my ratty old chair and picked her up and sat her down, drying her off quickly.

* * *

After the morning shower we had gotten in bed, I had Rosey help me carry the only blankets we had, down to the laundry room so that I could wash them. We would go without blankets tonight.

I put the laundry soap into the muggle washer and turned it on. Our mother thought it would be easier since we couldn't afford house elfs to do it the muggle way. It took me 2 months to figure out how to put the soap in right. The other stuff? Well, lets leave those out.

I pulled the washer shut and adjusted wash cycle and let it wash. I turned around and smiled at Rosey.

"Rosey, can you go up to our room and clean up?" I said, picking up cleaning supplies." I have to get started on the house chores."

"Yeah, sure!" Rosey said brightly. "And after?"

"Work on wizarding studying. The books are under the floorboards next to the window."

"Okay! Love you!"

I smiled warmly, "I love you too sis." I grabbed a duster and flashed it menacingly at her face." Now go little gremlin."

Rosey giggled and hurried back up the basement stairs and up to the attic.

I breathed out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

*Bella's pov*

I sighed tiredly as I finished cleaning the kitchen, my body was full of sweat and my hands were stinging from getting cut by the absurdly sharp knifes and forks. I whipped my hand across my forehead and slapped down the dish cloth. Now it was time for me to make dinner for Rosey and…. Dad.

Dad. I didn't even want to talk about him. He is the one that kept us up in the attic and only let us come down when we had to do chores, eat or shower. He was a mean man. If you got him angry, he would do a number on you. He worked for an evil group that was lead by a very evil wizard. Voldemort.

Just the thought of his name gave shivers down my spine. I picked out the food from the pantry and started to make Beef Wellington and Roasted Autumn vegetables with lancashire cheese.

* * *

*No one's pov*

Rosey setted the table up shortly after her secret studying and helped Bella bring in the dinner. Their father walked in as they sat the food down, and gave them a hateful look.

"Thank you for making this…. dinner." He said coldly at Bella and sat down." Make my plate with little servings. I have a meeting today with important people."

Bella nodded quickly and made his plate and gave it to him."Th-there you go ." Bella said softly.

Their father nodded and began eating.

Bella sighed softly unheard and made Rosey's dinner plate."Eat up Rosey." She said to her little sister, sitting down on a old wooden chair.

Rosey looked at her worried."But what about you?"

Bella looked at Rosey."I am not hungry at the moment unfortunately."

Rosey frowned."Then I won't eat."

"Yes you will Rosette." Their father rumbled from the far end of the table."Just because Zerabella doesn't want to eat, doesn't mean you have to." I flinched at him using my first full name.

Rosey pushed her dinner away.

"How dare you throw a fit in my presence!" Their father growled, standing up."You should know manners from your sister here!" With that, he raised his hand and just as it was about to touch Roseys cheek, Bella swerved and took the slap to the eye.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared."SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT."

"SHE IS JUST A KID! SHE IS STILL LEARNING! SHE DOES NOT NEED TO BE HIT EVERYTIME SHE SCREWS UP."Bella yelled back, standing in front of her sister who was cowering in fear.

Their father was furious, deadly so. He brought his fist smashing into Bella's face and kicked her hard in the pulled out his wand." A reminder to never yell at me."

Then he sent the Cruciatus Curse at Bella and walked out of the room.

* * *

*Bella's Pov*

My body seared with pain that I was so familiar to, a pain like no other. But I managed to stumble up and sit down in a chair."Eat…" I said softly, looking at Rosey with worry and authority

"B-but what abo-."

"EAT."

Rosey flinched and looked at her plate."No." She said firmly. That was something I didn't expect."You need to eat more than me. Your like skin and bones Bella!" Then she got up and hugged me tightly, despite my pain in my body from the spell, I hugged her back even more tightly.

"Oh Rosey, I know that. But I don't want you turning into that." I softly replied then pulled her away."You know what. Me and you can go upstairs right now and practice studying while eating. How bout that?"

Rosey jumped up and squealed with joy.

* * *

*Bella's pov*

I smiled as I watched my little sister sleeping on top of a book called "A History of Magic byBathilda Bagshot". I stood up but wobbled a bit, my state after the curse had gotten worse but I managed to put it away around Rosey. I slowly walked to Rosey's side of the bed and picked up all the books and stuffed them in their hiding place.

Then a muffled sound came from downstairs and a crashing sound echoed along with it. My fears were coming back slowly as footsteps were echoing up the attic stairs, then the door was opened and…..

* * *

I hope you liked the re-edited and newer version of Changes In Everything. I read it awhile back and I thought to myself on how bad it was to understand it so I re-wrote it! I hope its better than the last!

Anyways! I need help with 2 problems!

Who should it be that walks into the attic?

(1) Ministry of Magic?

(2) Death Eater?

(3) Dumbledore?

Please choose for me!

Also I need a beta. I am horrible with punctuation and sometimes grammar.

Anyways! REVIEW and tell me what you think!


End file.
